Adventures of Jack Sparrow2: Curse of Bloody Bones
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: Jack is back, along with Elizabeth and the gang. All is well, until Jack receives a letter from Captain Silver Bones, threating to kill Jack's father, Grant Sparrow. Will he save him in time?
1. The Strange Beginning

**Note: PLEASE go read Adventures of Jack Sparrow: Saving Will Turner BEFORE you read this one! Thank you! Enjoy! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Black Pearl was making its way through the Caribbean waters. It was a calm, dark night. Lights lit the Pearl, and music and voices filled the air.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties yo, ho!" the crew sang drunkenly. Gibbs and Jack were gulping down liters of rum and laughing.

"Let's sing another song, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack suggested.

"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest. Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum." Gibbs whispered. The whole crew began to join in, making a loud, out of tune chorus of drunken men.

"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest. Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done the rest. Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum!!!" They yelled and shouted.

Elizabeth came above deck, dressed in nothing but pirate clothes. She started taking all the bottles of rum from the crew. Jack looked at her quizzically.

"What are you doing? We're not done yet!" he whined.

"You are done with these." She paused and the whole crew looked at her. "Because we've got so much more to drink!"

The crew laughed and yelled, waiting for more rum. They started singing again. Elizabeth brought another load of rum from below deck. She handed them out, but didn't take one for herself. Jack stared at her, puzzled. She went below deck, and Jack followed her.

"Are you alright, luv?" he asked, worried. They sat down in their cabin.

"Will looks so upset. I worry for him." she explained.

"I'm sure he is just fine." Jack leans in to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"You know we still haven't found his father."

"Bill?"

"Yes. Ever since we found Davy Jones, and saved Will, he's been missing." Jack remembered that day like it was yesterday. He also remembered that a few days after that, Elizabeth married him. Still drunk, he paraded around the room.

"Have I ever told you that I love you Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Yes, many times, but I don't mind hearing it again." Elizabeth and Jack got up and searched the ship for Will, with Jack hung around her shoulder.

"I love you, Mrs. Sparrow." he remarked. Elizabeth laughed at the sound of Jack's slurred accent.

They found Will, sitting at a table in the dining room, with his head down. He was quiet and his breathing was so slow, they thought he was asleep.

"Will?" Elizabeth questioned. There was no answer.

"I guess he is asleep." Jack said, much louder than he needed to.

"I'm awake." Will mumbled.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as Will looked up at them.

He sighed, and then he slightly whispered, "Sit down please."

Elizabeth sat down, but Jack had trouble aiming for the seat. Elizabeth helped him, and they both listened. Will's face was filled with sorrow and panic. His hands were trembling, and could barely speak.

"Will? Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I think he's had too much rum." Jack assumed. Elizabeth looked at him, a little angry. He pouted.

"I…..I saw something" Will began. "It was something…..terrible." Jack looked frantic.

"What? Is the rum gone?!" he asked. Elizabeth hushed him.

"What did you see?" she questioned.

"I saw…..I saw…blood." Elizabeth and Jack glanced at each other, concerned. "It was blood….and bones. There was a message under the stack, but I dare not touch it." Jack looked up, recovering from his drunkenness, and stared at Will, baffled.

"Where did you see that?"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Just show me and I'll explain"

Will looked at Elizabeth. "Alright, follow me."

Jack and Elizabeth followed down into the cellar where all the animals were kept. Will strutted towards the corner, revealing a pile of bones covered in blood. Elizabeth looked disgusted at the stench it uncovered. Jack stared at it, like it was the most terrifying thing he had seen.

"I'm glad you didn't touch this, mate." Jack remarked.

"Why is that?" Will questioned. He didn't answer. He covered his hands with a pair of gloves, then searched through the pile of mess, to reveal the message. Jack read it out loud:

Jack Sparrow,  
I'm glad I've found you at last. It's been a long while since we last met. I think I have something of yours that you want, and you have something of mine that I want. You have five days to find me. All hope of finding your friend's father rest on your shoulders. If you give me your payment, I will uncover something you have lost. Or someone. You will find me and my crew on a shore of black. Remember, five days, or your loved one will be dead.  
-Captain Silver Bones

Elizabeth and Will just stared at him.

"He's an old friend."

Will looked at him angrily. "Because you have another debt to pay, Elizabeth is in danger!" he shouted.

Jack stared at him and remarked, "He wasn't talking about Elizabeth." Will looked at him with confusion.

Jack went back to the dining room and sat down. "Have a seat, and let me tell you a little about Captain Bones."


	2. The Tale of Silver Bones

Will and Elizabeth sat down next to Jack, listening intently to see what the bloody bones were about. Now Jack's hands started to tremble. Elizabeth held on to them to keep him calm.

"Have any of you heard about Silver Bones?" Jack asked. They didn't answer. "I guess not."

Jack continued. "It all began in Port Royal. Silver was born there some years ago. His real name is John……"he trailed off, afraid to speak of his last name.

"What was his last name, Jack?" Will questioned. Ignoring the question, Jack spoke again.

"When he was about ten years of age, his mother died, leaving him and his only brother to fined for themselves. Their father was merchant sailor, or so they thought. One day, their father returned to them, discovering what had happened to his wife. He started to change, and morals meant nothing to him. All that mattered then was his ship, rum, and treasure. He decided to leave John and his brother at Port Royal. But they stowed away in the ship's cellar, waiting for the opportune moment" Elizabeth and Will looked puzzled, but he continued.

"They reached Tortuga, and they decided to walk around. But when they came back to the dock, they discovered that The Wicked Wench was gone."

"The Wicked Wench?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, The Wicked Wench," a voice sounded from behind. They turned and looked at the door. Gibbs had been listening. He sat down, waiting for Jack to finish the tale.

"So, John and his brother were stuck in Tortuga for many years. They learned many things. How to sword fight, how to protect themselves, how to commandeer ships, and how to get ships to shove off. That's when John decided to leave. He didn't mind leaving his brother behind. All he wanted was to find his father, and take revenge. The brother stayed in Tortuga for many years until he found himself a crew, and left Tortuga. They both became pirates. They've had a grudge against each other. Even today, the battle each other, hoping to find their father before the other one does."

As Jack finished, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth stared at him, with major confusion sketched on their faces. Gibbs' face settled, knowing what and who the story was about. He nodded his head, Jack nodded back, and Gibbs left the room.

"Who was the brother? And what was his last name?" Elizabeth asked. Will was registering it all into his mind. He figured it out.

"It was you." he assumed. Elizabeth, in shock, looked at Will, then Jack. Will continued.

"His name was John Sparrow. You were his brother. And now he's after you." Jack looked down, feeling he had said too much. Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Is this true?" she asked. Jack's silence spoke for him.

"And now he's after you, and he has your father. That's the loved one he spoke of in the letter." Will explained.

"Yes. If you will please help me, I will be much obliged. I've already lost my mother. I can't lose my father too." Jack explained, worry filling his eyes. Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We will help you. We'll find your and Will's father. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek.

Back above deck, there was silence. All the crew went to bed, and Jack was looking out into the dark night. Will walked next to him.

"Why didn't you want me to touch those bones?"

Jack, not looking at him, answered, "I didn't want you to get your hands dirty."

Will looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Tell me Jack. I want to know." Jack decided to keep it a secret.

"There are some things that even you shouldn't know." Jack answered. "The tale will be too hard to tell. I can't."

Jack wondered off to bed, leaving Will to ponder about what he was talking about.


	3. Another Message from Silver Bones

The next morning, Jack awoke to find he was alone in his room.

"Lizzie? Are you in here, luv?" he asked. No answer. He went above deck to find no one but Gibbs guiding the ship with the wheel.

"Gibbs, have you seen Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"No, I haven't Capt'n. It's been a quite morning, which gives me a chill in the bone."

"Why is that?"

"Look." Gibbs pointed to a shore of black. It was the old abandon town of Port Callaway. This startled him. He picked up his spy glass and looked at the no longer busy shore.

"What happened here?" Jack questioned.

"I'm not sure Capt'n. This used to be a beautiful bustling town, famous for its sand of black." Jack pondered at those words.

"The message!" Jack yelled. There was a scream below deck. Jack knew it was Elizabeth. He rushed down the creaking steps to find a horrible sight.

Elizabeth was standing in the dark, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jack." He looked over at the pile of blood dripping bones, and saw fingerprints. She had touched the bones. Jack looked very concerned.

"Come here, luv. It is ok." he lied, knowing what has happened to her. She crept out of the shadows, revealing her disturbing look.

She was covered in blood, her hair was black. Her eyes turned yellow, and the silver initials of S.B., marked her arm.

"Oh, bugger!" Jack said, panic filling his eyes. "Mr. Gibbs! Come here immediately!" he shouted.

Gibbs came down, and saw the horrible site. He knew of the curse of bloody bones, but never witnessed this site before. He grabbed a blanket, trying to wipe away the blood, but it kept coming back, seeping through her pours.

"There's no use Jack. She's been cursed." Elizabeth stared at them, scared.

The thunder clapped and the lighting lit the sky. Rain poured down from the heavens, flooding the deck. Elizabeth, still in shock, struggled to walk. Each step made pools of blood appear and the wooden floor. She made it outside, hoping the rain would wash the blood away. The blood washed off her face, making the water on the deck dark red. But the blood flow would not cease.

Will walked up on deck, seeing Elizabeth bleeding heavily, thinking she was dieing.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted. He attempted to run towards her but Jack stopped him.

"Stop! Don't touch her! She's been cursed!" Jack yelled against the wind.

"We must save her!" Will replied.

"You can't. There is no cure! She's now a part of my brother's crew! We can not save her! Her doom is sealed!" Jack yelled, with an upset tone in his voice. Will believed him, and stopped struggling.

The rain stopped a few hours later. Elizabeth was now dry, but was still bleeding. She cried so much, it could be heard throughout Port Callaway. Jack sat down next to her, seeing the curse's effect had upon his beloved.

"I'm sorry Jack. I couldn't stand seeing that thing on our ship. I wanted to get rid of it, but I forgot about what you said, and I touched it. I'm so sorry." She kept crying, but then immediately stopped. She stood up quickly, making blood go everywhere. She looked into the abandoned town. She sensed something.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Jack asked.

She looked at him, and answered, "There's another message form Silver Bones"

They headed into town, and followed Elizabeth into an old house. She walked up the damaged stairs, finding another pile of bloody bones. She dug through them, not caring if the curse got worse. She picked up the note and read it out loud:

Jack Sparrow,

Good. You've found the shore of black, or Port Callaway. Do you remember what happened here? So many years ago? I hope you do. It will make your motivation stronger to find me. I am much obliged to tell you that I have added your wife to my crew. I know you don't know how to rescue her from this terrible fate. I think you never will. Deliver her to me in The Passage of Death, and we'll talk about the return of your father. He stopped being mine a long time ago. To make your motivation even stronger, you have three days to bring her to me, or she and your father will die, Savvy? Good luck my younger brother. You'll need it.

- Captain Bones

They returned to The Pearl and shoved off for The Passage of Death.

Elizabeth, afraid from her own appearance, hid in the cellar.

Jack, watching his compass carefully, turned the ship this way and that.

"So, if we defeat your brother, Elizabeth will turn back to normal?" Will asked.

"There is another way, but I'm not sure what it is."

"So, if we find your father's ship, The Wicked Wench, we'll also find John Sparrow." Jack paused a moment, and looked at Will.

"The Black Pearl is The Wicked Wench."


	4. Captain Grant Sparrow

"What?!" Will asked very surprised.

"This used to be my father's ship. I told you he was a merchant sailor. He worked for the East India Trading Company. After he found out about my mother, he became a pirate." Jack answered.

"But how did it become The Black Pearl?"

"I found this ship, abandoned in Port Callaway. But then, Beckett sunk it to the bottom of the sea. That's when I made a deal to Davy Jones, and turned the name to The Black Pearl." Jack paused.

"So, this is your father's ship. That's why it's so important to you."

"This is the only ship, other than the Flying Dutchman, that can catch up to The Devil's Pride." Jack said.

"That's the name of your brother's ship?"

"Aye. I have to find my father. The Black Pearl is my only hope."

"What is your father's name, Jack?" Will asked.

"Grant Sparrow. Captain Grant Sparrow. He's a good man, but he just can't be trusted sometimes."

"Like you?" Will chuckled.

"I tell the truth plenty; you people just don't believe it."

"So, are we going to find my father too?"

"Old Bill? Of course we are." Jack paused, thoughts racing around in his head. Jack smiled.

"What's so amusing?" Will asked.

"My father and Bill go way back. Do you know how much trouble they could cause together?" Jack chuckled. "If John was smart, which I think he's not, he wouldn't put them together."

Will and Jack laughed. But then Will stopped to think.

"What is that something you owe him, Jack?" he asked. Jack stared at him, his smile faded away.

"I owe him ….I owe him…..this." He held up his hand. Pulling down his sleeve, he revealed a sapphire jewel attached to a ring of gold.

"What does it do?" asked Will.

"This special ring is powered by love. It can heal any wound; even replace a limb, or an organ. It can even bring someone back to life. My father gave it to me. Since John was the oldest, he thought he deserved it. But good ol' dad thought I should have it. John hated me for being dad's favorite." Jack finished.

"How did Grant get it?"

"My mother gave it to him as a wedding present." Jack looked down, remembering his mother.

"I'm sorry Jack." Will replied.

All of a sudden, a black sparrow landed on the rail of The Pearl. It was carrying a letter. Jack looked up, and a smile of hope crossed his face. He grabbed the letter, and the sparrow flew away in the wind. Jack opened it eagerly, like it was a bottle of classic rum. He read aloud:

Dear Jack,

I'm just fine, if you're wondering. My dearest son, I apologize for when I left you and John in your time of need, I couldn't stand your mother's death. I am sending this letter to warn you. You are out of time. John has changed his plans. He's heading for Port Royal, so you'll waste all your time looking for me. I'm not the one you should worry about. He's saying that they are not killing me,…… but your wife. He's making the curse fatal to her. The bleeding will stop, but that's all the better she'll get. Things will get worse for her, and she will eventually die. Jack, you have to find the cure, and fast. My ring will not heal this curse. You must hurry! May the wind be at your back……… and God have mercy upon all of us.

Your father,  
Captain Grant Sparrow

Jack knew this was serious. He had to help Elizabeth, and fast. He started stomping on the deck, waking everyone up.

"All hands on deck! Hoist the sails! Pull up the anchor! Now men! We must make haste!" Jack shouted. "Will, go check on Elizabeth! Make sure she's ok!" he ordered.

"No, you go Jack. I'll make sure we get to Port Royal with haste. Go check on your wife."

Jack, thankful for Will's generosity, sprinted down stairs to check on his beloved.


	5. Near Death

Jack ran down stairs to see Elizabeth lying on the floor, shivering.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said franticly. He wrapped a blanket around Elizabeth, and carried her to a hammock Jack used on his drunken nights.

"Jack…..Jack, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me, luv. I'm right here." he answered. Afraid of getting the curse, Jack wrapped his hand in another blanket and held her hand.

"Don't leave me Jack….."she whispered.

"I won't Lizzie. I would never." He sat down next to the hammock, holding on to her hand, not even thinking of letting go. As he did, they both drifted into sleep.

Elizabeth woke up hours later, seeing Jack had already woken up, still holding tight onto her hand. He saw her awaken, and stood up to make sure she was ok.

"How are you feeling, luv?" he questioned, worry filling his eyes.

"Not that well." she answered, her throat was dry and raspy. Words barely came out of her mouth.

"I'll get you some water." he said, walking off and quickly coming back. "Here you are darling. Nice cool water."

She took the cup without delay. She gulped some down, and then started coughing. Her coughs were loud and congested, everyone making the hammock shake and sway.

Jack was very concerned. He didn't like seeing his wife sick or hurt. But there was nothing he could do. The ring could not help.

Later that sunny day, Jack came above deck to see how thing were doing.

"How's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Not good. She's becoming sicker and sicker. I just don't know what to do." Jack's face became droopy and hopeless. Doubt filled his eyes.

"Don't worry Jack. We do have a while until we make it to Port Royal, but Elizabeth is strong. She'll make it. I'm sure of it."

Not knowing what to think, Jack went back down to check on his beloved.

She was very pale. Her heart rate was speeding up, and a fever emerged, and a cold sweat was running down her forehead. She coughed and shivered, every second making her life shorter. She was near death.

"Elizabeth?" he asked. No answer. He hopped in the hammock and watched her face. Her lips were dry and her eyes were sagging. She stopped breathing. Jack began to panic.

"Elizabeth?!" She didn't answer, her eyes not opening. Jack thought she was dead.

"Why!? Why did this have to happen to her? Why?!" he asked out loud. Tears ran down his face, and he just sat there. Without caring about the curse, he picked up her head, and started kissing her passionately.

His tears ran onto her face, making an odd noise. He stopped. He looked at himself. Nothing was happening. He looked at his ring, and it was glowing. It protected him.

The tears on Elizabeth's face disappeared, her hair turned blonde, her skin peach again. Her chest started moving again. The S.B. disappeared. She was living.

Jack figured out that with his tears and his strong love for Elizabeth, protected him and saved her.

"Jack? Are you here?" she questioned, sitting up, rubbing her brown eyes.

"Elizabeth!!" He shouted, sitting up and hugging her tightly. "I thought I lost you forever." Tears of joy ran down his face.

She smiled and wiped them away.

"I am lost no longer because a man loved me so; he didn't care what would happen to him. He saved me. Thank you." They kissed passionately in the hammock, Jack clinging on to her to make sure she wouldn't leave him again.


	6. The Wrong Direction

The following day, they received two more letters. One was in early morning. Gibbs had found another pile of bloody bones.

"Capt'n!! Capt'n!!! I've found another letter of yourn!" Jack and Elizabeth ran down into the cellar. Again, Jack pulled some gloves on, and found another letter for Silver Bones. He reads aloud:

Jack Sparrow,

How was that possible!?! I find that your wife's name has been erased from my crew, and that she is alive!?! How can that be!?! …………the ring. How did the ring heal her?! And how did you find out? When I discover who told you what I've been planning, their death shall be on your conscience, and their body will appear on your ship. You are lucky that saved her. You are truly a Sparrow. Hurry to Port Royal, and we'll discuss your payment. But ye be warned! If you do not show up, father's death will be long and painful. So will your friend's.

-Captain Silver Bones

"Well, we must make haste, and rescue my father." Jack finished.

"What about my father, Jack?" Will asked.

"Don't worry mate! Bill will be rescued too. We just have to make it to Port Royal"

Jack stood up on deck, looking out into the horizon.

"Are we almost there?" Elizabeth asked. Jack paused, and then answered, "Yes. But don't you think it's a little strange to meet in Port Royal? I mean, we could be sent to the gallows. I can't risk losing you again."

Elizabeth comes closer to Jack. "I think risk will be with me everywhere I go." she remarked. Jack looked at her, thinking she meant that he was the risk.

"Do you want to know why?" she asked. Jack's a bit worried.

"Is it me?" he asked.

"No. Of course not!"

"Then do tell dearie."

She lifted up her right wrist and revealed a P marked on her. Jack stareed at it in astonishment.

"Who did that to you?" he questioned.

"One of the agents from the East India Trading Company caught me taking rum back to The Pearl in Tortuga. He recognized the ship and saw the Jolly Roger flag hoisted up. Then he marked me, so I marked him back." She paused, guilt flooding her face.

"What did you do Lizzie?"

"I shot him and fled. I'm sorry. It was the only way."

"I understand Elizabeth. It's not easy being a pirate's wife, is it?"

"No. But now that I am one, I see how hard it is being a pirate." She smiled, and Jack smiled back, gently kissing her on the cheek. She giggled as his mustache tickled her face.

A black sparrow gently landed on Jack's shoulder. Elizabeth stepped back, wondering what it would do next.

"Thank you, my friend." Jack replied to the bird as it handed him another letter. It flew off as Elizabeth stepped closer.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a letter. From me father." He read it aloud:

Jack,

You must read this with haste. I'm glad to hear that your wife is alright. When I heard John yelling, I assumed the best. Now back to what I was saying. You need to turn around and head back to Port Callaway. I know you must be almost to Port Royal by now, but he is going to execute me and Bill there. You must hurry! I know you will make it because Sparrow is in your blood boy, Savvy? But if you don't for whatever reason, I love you son. Know that. Tell Will that his father sends his love, too. Good luck. May the wind be at your back, and have a following sea.

Your father,  
G. Sparrow

"Oh, bugger." Jack whispered. All Jack could do was stand there, looking at the letter. Elizabeth knew what to do.

"All hands on deck! Hoist the sails! Bring about! Set course to Port Callaway!" she shouted.

"What the devil is going on Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked, all the crew staring at her including Will.

"We're going in the wrong direction. Grant Sparrow and Bill Turner are in trouble."


	7. The History of Port Callaway

As they made their way to Port Callaway, Jack was not acting like himself.

"Are you ok Jack?" Elizabeth questioned. She sat down next to him, and he looked at her with deep sorrow.

"I don't know if I can go back." he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"My brother's note….about that place…."he trailed off. Elizabeth quickly thought of the letter. She remembered him writing: Do you remember what happened here? So many years ago?

She wrapped her arm around him, trying to show him comfort. "What happened there, however many years ago?" He didn't answer.

"Please Jack. I want to help." She tilted his head up, and smiled gently. "You can tell me anything." She kissed him ever so slightly, and he came closer to her. His words finally crept from his mouth, dry and raspy.

He whispered, "I told you that I was born in Port Royal, right?"

"Yes…….were you lying?" she questioned.

"No, luv. Not at all." She folded her arms, and just stared. "Alright, I did. Only a little. I was born in Port Royal, but I lived some of my life in Port Callaway." Elizabeth came closer, listening intently.

"The port was busy and beautiful. Most travelers came to see the shore of black. But one dark day, that sand was blood stained. I came from Tortuga. I wanted to see old friends and neighbors. I was in the bar, and I heard cannon fire from the harbor. I briskly ran outside, and there it was. The Devil's Pride. The third fastest ship in the Caribbean. My brother's ship. His crew came ashore, killing passersby. The cold murder on that damp night. It was unbelievable. Slashing and firing, the women and children's screams filled the night's air. Many men fought bravely, but none succeeded. Not even me." He stopped, the memories buzzing around in his head.

He continued, "Knowing that my brother was there, I tried to keep calm. But the more they came on shore, the more I came to realize. I was out numbered. Motionless bodies lay around me, as I crept into the shadows. But a thought hit me like a shot in the chest. My dear old friend was in trouble. I sprinted towards her house, hoping they hadn't gotten to her yet. As I approached her door, I noticed it was opened slightly. Worried, I came through the door, just in time to witness her death. As the steel sword slit out of her stomach, she fell to the floor, her eyes never opening again. I saw the murderer standing with a grim smile on his face. It was John. 'Ello chum!' he said to me. I knelt to the floor, touching the cold, pale skin of my dear friend. He burnt down the whole city, the flames engulfing the entire port. And he made me watch. He helped me get ready my ship, and then killed all my crew. He drove axes into their skulls, and sent their souls into deep Hell. Into Davy Jones' locker. He left me stranded on my own ship, taking all my supplies, and all the rum. I haven't seen him since. That's why I lied to Gibbs about not knowing what happened there. I couldn't tell the tale." he finished.

Elizabeth sat there, stunned at what Jack has been through.

"Jack…I'm so sorry…." she said softly. He stood up quickly.

He turned to her and said, "I can't lose them in the same city as my friend. We have to save them. We must make haste!!!"


	8. Meeting Bones' Crew

As they approached the Port, Jack noticed The Devil's Pride anchored in the cove.

"Mr. Gibbs, hide us behind those rocks. Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore"

"Aye, Capt'n." he answered. Elizabeth looked at him. She wanted to help him.

"What?! I want to go too! I want to fight!" she shouted.

"I can't let you come. It's too dangerous. I don't want to loose you." Jack explained. Elizabeth quickly ran up to him, and turned his body towards her.

"Don't worry. I'm your wife. I'm a pirate. And I will fight by your side, no matter what the circumstances. I love you." She smiled gently, and rubbed his arms.

Jack glanced back at the Port. He saw the men scattering along the beach like crabs. He pondered.

"I'll let you come, alright. I need some more assistance." He smiled and started looking around the ship. "Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti. You all shall help me rescue Bill and my father. Savvy?"

"Aye." replied Gibbs.

"Aye." replied Will.

"Aye." replied Elizabeth.

"Aye." replied Pintel and Ragetti.

"Well. Let's go pay my brother a visit."

They all got into the longboat and paddled towards the black shore. They sneaked up the beach and hid behind an old house. All the men rushed up the beach, all of them covered in blood, have hair of black, and eyes of yellow. They were cursed. They headed into the commotion filled town, and Jack decided to follow.

In the center of town, all of Silver's crew was huddled up together. A man that looked just like Jack, except he just had a mustache, no beard, stood above all the rest. Evil flooded his face, as he lifted his arm to silence his crew.

"Today is a glorious day. We are sending legendary Bill Turner and Grant Sparrow to the gallows!" he shouted.

The crowd up roared in celebration.

"My friends, all the people we have slaughtered has cursed us. These last two souls should release us from that curse. Davy Jones has all the people he needs for his kingdom at world's end. 'Cept for these two! Our debt will finally be paid off, and we can be free men once again"

Jack looked at everyone. "Did I fail to mention that part?"

"How are we going to defeat them?" Will asked softly.

Jack quickly thought of a plan. He remembered back when he encountered Jones on The Flying Dutchman.

'One soul does not equal to another.'  
'How much do you think my soul is worth?'  
'One-hundred souls.'

"I have an idea." said Jack. He quickly counted John's crew, but he lost track of easily. "I can't see well from here." he complained. He swiftly moved behind another house, counting them with his finger.

"What are ye doing, Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

"Quiet! I'm thinking." Jack ordered. They quietly sat and waited for Jack's next move.

That morning was sunny, and as he waved his finger around, trying to count, his ring flashed a quick blue light. Silver noticed this immediately. He knew it was Jack. He stared at Grant angrily, knowing that he had notified Jack of his whereabouts.

"Jack Sparrow, how nice it is to see you!" Silver shouted. Jack quickly pulled back, but then came out from behind the house.

"Why hello there John. Nice to see you again, my brother!" he shouted back. Whispers filled the air, as the crew talked amongst themselves.

Jack signaled for Elizabeth to stay put, but the rest follow him. She pouted and stayed out of sight.

"I see you've brought your…..friends to see your father hang. Nice work. I enjoy faces filled with sorrow." He glanced around, and looked surprised. He signaled some men to bring them. A group went behind the houses. "Where's your wife? Here I presume"

"Actually no. She's in Tortuga with the rest of me crew." Jack responded.

"Ah, that's a shame she'll never see her husband again. And this wench must be lost, poor thing. She'll make a great cabin girl." They pulled Elizabeth in front of everyone. Most of Silver's crew surrounded them.

Bones smiled, and said, "Jack, meet my crew."


	9. Like Fathers, Like Sons

Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti were all bound up, and surrounded by Bones' crew.

"Who is this pretty young wench?" Silver questioned.

"She's no one, just a servant who lives in my cousin's wife's household." Will lied trying to convince Bones.

"Really?" Silver asked, pulling up her sleeve shirt, showing the P on her wrist. "She looks more like a pirate if you ask me. Yours perhaps, Jack?"

"She's not part of my crew, she's my...wife." Will looked at Jack angrily for ruining his plan. Silver looked her up and down, liking what he saw. He untied Elizabeth and pushed her toward two men.

"Lock her in the brig!" he ordered. As they took her away, she looked back at Jack.

"Jack! Help!" He couldn't ignore her cries. He broke free of the grasp that held him, and started to run after her.

"Elizabeth!" he cried. But Bones' crew held him back, and Elizabeth disappeared onto The Devil's Pride's deck.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Jack said to Silver.

"Don't worry Jack. Once she comes apart of my crew again, I'll be sure she will not be harmed." He paused. "By us anyways." His and his crew's laughs echoed throughout the town.

"Don't you think Davy Jones would like another legendary pirate in his control?" he asked the crew.

"Aye." they all answered.

"Then let's give him a little something extra. Grant and Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner will be faced to the gallows!"

The up roar of the crowd returned louder than before. "First one up, Bill Turner," Silver announced.

They headed towards the gallows, and Bill was getting the rope around his throat. Grant stood next to him, and he glanced at Jack. Jack smiled sadly, but his face turned to confusion.

Grant was slightly signaling for him to look around, his eyes moving where Jack needed to look. Grant's eyes sharply looked to Jack's left. Jack turned and saw Will, Pintel, and Ragetti. Gibbs were nowhere to be seen. He looked back at Grant and smiled, and then Grant nodded and looked to Jack's right. Jack turned and saw a gap where no men were standing, an easy escape route. Jack knew what he had to do.

He quickly slipped out of his bounds. Shifting over to Will, he started to devise a plan to save Bill, and fast. He untied Will, who untied Pintel, who untied Ragetti, and they all did this in an unnoticeable manner. Pintel and Ragetti walked over to the gap, and Jack and Will crept over to both sides of the gallows. All eyes were on Bootstrap, and so nobody paid any attention to Jack or Will.

Just as the executor was going to strike the rope, Will flung a dagger into his back. He fell over, dead. Now Jack knew they weren't immortal. Sliver, noticing immediately what was happening, he sent groups of men over to Jack and Will. Pintel and Ragetti quickly fired at the men, giving Jack time to jump onto the gallows, and untie Grant. Will untied Bill and they sprinted towards Pintel and Ragetti.

As they ran out into the harbor, The Pearl was beside The Devil's pride, and gunshots rang. The quickly climbed aboard, pirates still chasing them.

"All hands on deck! Shove off immediately!" Gibbs shouted, seeing Jack come aboard.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack questioned.

"Down in your cabin, but she doesn't look to good, Capt'n." he answered.

"Stop them!" Silver yelled, but it was too late. At the wind's course, he couldn't catch them. "I will hunt you down Jack! Mark my words!"

Jack ran down stairs to check on Elizabeth, who was lying on their bed.

"Elizabeth?" he asked her, his tone growing with panic.

"Jack? I'm glad you're ok." she said. She turned over and revealed her shirt half way rolled up, and a thick bandage covering her abdomen. She had been shot.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" She paused to wince.

"Gibbs got me out of the cell, and we crossed over towards The Pearl. We heard yelling and I got shot right away. We fought, and now I'm here, with you." She gently smiled.

He checked her wound, the bullet had already been taken out, and she was bleeding heavily. He wrapped a fresh bandage around her.

"I'm glad the bullet didn't go too deep, or hit you somewhere else. I'm happy you're still alive." He kissed her forehead and started to leave.

"Wait, Jack. What happened to Grant and Bill?"

"They're fine. Will and I saved them in the nick of time. We almost didn't get to Bill on time. Luckily we did. Will was very quick to rescue him. I guess there is a little pirate in Will after all."

"Like fathers, like sons. I'm proud of you."

And with that, Jack walked back on deck, ready to greet his father, something he hadn't done in a long time.


	10. Going Under

On the deck, Jack comes up to his father, who is looking out into the ocean.

"Hello father," Jack said quietly.

His father did nothing. He made no movements. It seemed like he wasn't even listening. Jack looked hurt.

"Dad? 'Ello?" he asked. Jack came closer, and his father lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again, boy!" Grant said, his voice trembling. Jack made a weird noise, and tried to pull away.

"Ahhhemmm!" Jack briefly shouted. Grant quickly pulled away, and he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, mate. Forgot, pirates don't hug." Grant explained.

"Yeah, well, it's good to see you again, dad." Jack, trying not to get too emotional, changed the subject. "So, what's ol' John been up to, eh?"

"He became cursed, as you well know. He tricked other men to becomin' cursed, then joining his crew. He's tryin to accomplish somethin for Davy Jones. Not sure why, but he's definitely determined to get this job of his done."

"But what could he possibly be doing for Jones? Ya know he's dead right?"

"Jones? Really?"

"Yep! My wife stabbed his heart!" Jack gleamed with pride for Elizabeth.

"Well, John doesn't know then."

"Why's that?"

Grant paused. Jack stared at him, confusion filling his face every second Grant didn't answer.

"What is he doing for Jones, dad?" Jack asked. Worry started to shadow Grant's eyes.

There was a long silence, and then Grant answered, "Nothin' you need be worrying about!" Grant forced a fake chuckle. "Now go check on that wife of yourn, boy!" Grant slightly pushed him towards the stairs. Jack walked away with wonder filling his head.

He came down to his cabin, but waited at the door. He heard not one, but two voices filling the room's air. He peeked inside to find Will at Elizabeth's side, rubbing her arm and talking sweetly to her.

'What is he doing down here? Elizabeth needs to rest. Maybe he's just comforting her. In a friendly way. I think!' Jack thought to himself.

But then he heard something that bothered him.

"It's ok Elizabeth. I'm here for you. I'm always here. I love you." Will leaned over and kissed her forehead. Jack's face became hot with anger. He was about to burst in, but then he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"I know you do. Thank you for watching over me. I love you, too, Will." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

Jack's heart was suddenly struck by what seemed like a cutlass. He sank into despair. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He quietly stood up, and began to walk away.

There was a loud crash, and The Pearl rocked from side to side. Yells and shouts were heard, and Jack ran on deck.

"What's happening?!?!" he shouted.

"Something's hittin' the ship, Capt'n!" Pintel answered.

"We swears we didn't do nothin'!!" Ragetti announced. Pintel nodded in agreement. Jack looked up at the flag and the sails. He licked his finger, and moved it around in the air.

"Weren't we heading south?" he questioned.

Will and Elizabeth came above deck with curious faces. Jack stared at Will with hate.

Not noticing Jack's face, Will asked, "What's going on, Jack?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you wish to tell me!" he answered angrily.

Grant and Bill came up to Gibbs. Bill became worried.

"It's not the Kraken, is it?"

"Actually, I don't think its Krack-en. I always heard it said Kray-kin." Pintel commented.

"I think Krak-en correct because it's closest to Krok-en. That's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian." Ragetti lectureed.

"I told you before, we're not original Scandinavians!!" Pintel yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Gibbs ordered. "No, it's not the Kraken. It's been dead, killed by Lord Beckett." he explained to Bill.

"So both Jones AND the Kraken are dead?" Grant questioned.

"Aye."

"All of you scurvy dogs shut it!!!!!" Jack ordered.

Every one shuts up, and Elizabeth asked, "What's wrong, Jack?" She started rubbing his shoulders, but he sharply pulled away.

"Quiet!"

She looked at him hurt. She glanced at Will and he shrugged his shoulders.

Jack suddenly fell to the deck, and cupped his ear to the floor. Every one did the same.

"Do you hear that dad?" Jack questioned.

"Aye, I do."

They heard faint voices, a rush of water under them, and the feel of the ship moving.

"Well, that's strange. There's no wind about now," Jack explained. Gibbs stood up.

"Uh, Capt'n. Look."

Jack stood up and saw the ship spinning round and round slowly, with each moment getting faster. The faint voice returned in the air.

"Jack...Jack Sparrow...Jack...Sparrow..." Jack looked over board and saw the water turning bright green, and bubbling.

"Oh, bugger!!!" He started pacing on the deck.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling something's about to happen."

The voice returned, now joined by another voice.

"Jack Sparrow...Jack...Jack...Jack Sparrow..." One voice sounded all too familiar. It was Silver. The other voice was faint, but became louder. Jack recognized the voice right away.

He looked at the crew and all their worried faces.

"We do nothing. When the ship gets to the sea line, hold your deepest breath, and don't let go of The Pearl."

"Where are we headed?" Elizabeth asked franticly.

He looked at her and said, "We're going to go see Davy Jones."

The Black Pearl spun faster and faster as it made its way under the water.

"Alright, everyone! Hold on and take in as much air as your lungs can take!" Jack ordered.

Jack clung to the side rail of the ship, the same with Pintel and Ragetti. Bill and Grant hung on to the mast. Elizabeth grabbed the stair railing, and Will held on to her, wrapping his arms tight around her. Jack stared at them in sorrow and anger.

They sank down into the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker, as everyone fell deep into unconsciousness.


	11. Saying Goodbye

Jack wakes up, lying in dirt next to a river. He blinks in disbelief as his eyes met the sights before him. The Pearl crashed in the river, with the mast broken, and the Jolly Rodger flag floating in the water. And Elizabeth, face down into Will's chest, her arms limp over his arms, lying in dirt. Jack looks around and finds his hat.

"Ah! There you are." He sees his father and Bill, bruised and scratched, but not hurt. Pintel and Ragetti are lying in mud, feet soaked by the river. As everyone sleeps, Jack climbs aboard The Pearl. He finds a sack, loads some food and rum, and takes paper and a pen, and begins to write a letter:

_Dear Crew, Father, and Elizabeth, _

_I am leaving. I'm going to stop John, and Jones, if he's involved. If somehow I beat him, and his crew, I will return and help rebuild The Pearl. If I don't...best wishes father, Bill, and Gibbs. Have a following sea, and may the wind be at your back. Take care of The Pearl, and hope ya get out before they find you. _

_Elizabeth. I have witnessed sights that will burn in my mind forever. I do love you, Elizabeth, but it seems you love another. Make sure to do the things that make you happy, even if it tears my heart. Good bye, Miss Swann, and farewell to you all._

_- Captain Jack Sparrow_

He folds up the letter, and lays it next to Gibbs. He puts a stone on it to make sure the wind doesn't blow it away. He takes one last look at Elizabeth, and makes his way to find Davy Jones. A little while later, Elizabeth wakes up and sees the same sights. She quickly hops off Will and searches for Jack.

"Jack? Jack? Where are you?!" She shouted. No answer.

"What's wrong?" Grant asks, waking up. Bill soon wakes up, then Gibbs, then Pintel, then Ragetti, then Will. Elizabeth notices the flapping parchment.

"What's that?" She asks. Gibbs picks it up and reads it. Panic and sadness takes over his face.

"What's wrong, Gibbs? What does it say?" Bill questions.

"Jack is gone," he finally answered.

"What!?!?" Elizabeth questions franticly. She reads as tears fill her eyes. She cups her mouth, and throws the letter down into the mud. She runs off onto the Pearl.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouts after her. "Leave her, son," Bill orders, holding the letter. Grant reads it, and looks sharply into Will's eyes.

"How could you?" he asked.

"How could I what?" Will snaps back. Grant hands him the letter, and Will looks up with guilt.

"What are we going to do now?" Pintel questioned.

"Jack can't handle all of them on his own," remarked Ragetti.

"What's this about Jones, Grant?" Gibbs asked. Grant's thoughts raced as he sought out the thing he forgot to tell Jack.

What was John doing for Davy?

His faced sagged in grief, as he answered, "Silver wants to give Jones the precious blood of famous pirates. He also was repayin' Jones for all the people he killed. Most of them women and children." he pauses and looks at Gibbs. "They're after Jack."

Much conversation was about to erupt from all of them, but something made them silent.

Elizabeth came out with many pistols and cutlasses, much of them just for her. She silently handed them out.

"What's this for?" Will asked. Elizabeth loaded her pistols and Jack's spy glass, and put on his hat, which he left on The Pearl. She studied everyone's faces and finally spoke.

"Get ready to explore Jones' Locker. We're going to help Jack."


	12. Meeting an Old Friend

Jack made his way across the desert. The sun started beating down, the dust filled the air and into his lungs. He came across a rock and plopped down.

"Ah. Time for a drink." he rasped. The rum was almost gone, but he drank heavily. He quickly stopped, looking at the bottle with anger.

"Why is the rum always gone?!?!" he shouted. That soon reminded him of Elizabeth. His face dropped, and he slowly put away the rum, taking out a piece of bread. He quietly munched on it, and sat in silence.

'Why should I move? Maybe I should just sit here. Nobody cares about me! Elizabeth is better off with Will. They can fight John by themselves. They don't need my help.' Jack thought to himself.

"They do need your help, Jack."

Jack quickly sprang up and looked around.

"Who's there?! Answer me!" Jack heard a shuffling behind the rock. He grabbed his cutlass, and ran over to the other side of the rock.

There sat a young woman. She looked up at Jack. Jack pondered hard. 'Where have I seen this face before?'

"It's good to see you again, Jack." Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Ivy? Is that you?" Jack asked, very surprised.

"Yes. And I'd be obliged if you'd help me up." Jack quickly slipped his cutlass away. He grabbed her arms and forced her up into his arms. She staggered, but she soon balanced.

"It's good to be in your arms again, Jack." She put her cheek to his chest, and started rubbing his arms. He suddenly pulled back, making her stumble.

"What's wrong Jack? Didn't you miss me?" she questioned.

"Of course I did, Ivy. It's just….I have a wife now." Jack explained.

"You mean you 'did'." Jack looked at her, puzzled. She continued, "Oh, yes. I know how you feel. Your wife saying that she loves another man behind your back. She used to love him, and now she does again. You ran off, feeling enraged and heart broken. You say you look for Jones. But your heart is set at no destination. You just wanted to get away from the hurt, and the pain. You wanted to be free. You always were Jack. Nothing was ever holding you down. That is, until you fell in love….again."

Jack stood there, wondering how she figured all that out.

"How did you know all that, Ivy? You were not with me when these events took place. How?"

"We are connected, Jack. Remember? In Port Callaway, we fell in love. We were ready to be betrothed, and sail the seas together. You gave me this."

She pulled her hand up to her neck and reveled a sapphire necklace. Jack remembered it, all too well. That was his wedding present to her.

"You made a friend of yours make this magical necklace. We could feel each other's emotions. We could even look through the necklace and see what the other was seeing. That way, we would always be together. But you had to leave to go to Tortuga. I guess you were under a lot of pressure, being that our wedding day was that weekend. Then, I lost contact with you. I assumed you lost it."

"Someone stole it, and threw it in the sea! I didn't loose it." Jack mumbled.

"That may be, but somehow, I connected with that ring of yours. I guess it was a sign of love, why that ring was given. Was it from your wife?"

"You mean Elizabeth?"

"Yes, that girl." Ivy muttered bitterly.

"No. It was my mother's. It was her wedding present to my father. When she died, my father let me keep it. It's very special to me." he explained.

"Ah. And that's how I could connect to you. But sadly, you couldn't connect with me. Was it that blasted girl, Lizzie?" Jack gave her a sharp look.

"Don't talk that way about Elizabeth! At least, not around me!" Jack spat at the ground.

"Sorry." She looked down, and then smiled grimly. "You know, since Elizabeth loves that Will character, how about you and me get back together? We are a good team. Hell, I'll say we're the best damn pirates that sailed the seas!"

"She does not love Will!!" He snapped back. He quickly ran off.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I'm going back to The Black Pearl! I need to talk with Elizabeth." Jack trudged off, not even thinking of looking back.

Ivy quickly, but silently followed him. But little did they know who they were about to face.


	13. Shipyard

Elizabeth walked at a frantic pace. No one could keep up with her.

"Elizabeth! Please slow down! We can barely stay with ye at that pace!" Gibbs called after her. She stopped at what she thought was a rock to catch her breath.

"Oh no." Ragetti sputtered.

"What? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. Ragetti slowly raised his finger. Elizabeth glanced up and gasped.

A ship, smashed into planks of wood. All that was whole was the mast, and the anchor. Elizabeth slid her hand across what was left of the ship.

"It's The Interceptor," she whispered.

"Look at that," remarked Pintel. Before lay acres of crashed, destroyed, and halves of ships, scattered across the desert.

"Looks like the Kraken has certainly done its work," said Bill.

"Aye," Grant agreed. Something suddenly made him silent. "It can't be." Grant sprinted, much faster than expected for his age, to a large, red and black ship. He picked up a red flag, resembling that these pirates would not show mercy to anyone who got in their way. Grant threw it down, and started running. "We need to find Jack, and fast. He's in severe trouble!"

"So what else is new?" Will mumbled to himself.

"Why? What's going to happen?!" Elizabeth questioned, tears burning in her eyes.

"No time to explain now!" Grant ran behind a ship. A sudden thump was heard and then all was silent.

"Grant?" Bill asked. No answer.

"Watch where you're goin', you bloody bastard!" It was Ivy. She came out from behind the ship, cursing, and wiping blood off her lip.

"Here you go, dad. Nice and easy." Grant, wrapped around Jack's shoulder, cursed a single word under his breath.

"Jack! You're alright!" Elizabeth called out, joy and sorrow in her voice. She quickly ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Jack stood there stiffly, like he'd never been hugged before.

"Aye, I'm fine, Elizabeth," he garbled. A wide smile came across Elizabeth face. All until she noticed Ivy.

"Who is she, Jack?" she questioned.

Jack paused a moment, unsure of what to say without telling his sorrowful story to his crew.

"Uh...she's that old friend I was telling you about, aye?" Elizabeth double-taked, and stared at Ivy with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"Really?" Elizabeth comprehended.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Ivy remarked.

"No. Not right now, I don't," Elizabeth snapped back.

"That's what I thought, pretty girl."

"Wench." Elizabeth spat.

"Cat fight," Pintel whispered to Ragetti, smiling.

"Umm….Elizabeth, can I talk to you alone?" Jack asked, pulling her away from Ivy.

"Sure Jack." Elizabeth flashed a grim look at Ivy, and she threw one back.

"There's something I need to tell you, son," Grant explained.

"After this father," he answered. Jack took Elizabeth behind a ship. "Elizabeth, I must ask you something. Did you meant what you said to Will? That you love him?"

"Of course I love him, Jack," Elizabeth chuckled. Sadness grew on Jack's face.

"Well, now I know the truth. I guess you are now Miss Swann, again."

"What? What are you talking about?! I love Will in the sense of a brother and friend. But I love you in the sense of a husband," she spoke softly.

"Then why did you kiss him?" He questioned harshly, his voice starting to fill with anger.

"He had a fever. He wasn't feeling well. It was a comforting kiss. Nothing more. I swear on my heart, which does belong to you." A heavy sorrow lifted from Jack's heart. They kissed until Grant came at a fast speed.

"Sorry I'm interrupting, boy, but I need to tell you something very important, Savvy?!" Grant wheezed with fear.

"What is it?"

Grant threw him a plank of wood. There, on the black wood, were the markings, _The Devil's Pride_. 


	14. The Trap

"So we know Jones is down here. But what about John? Could he be down here too?" Jack questioned.

"That would explain why The Devil's Pride is crashed here, Jack," Gibbs answered.

"What do you propose we do, Jack?" asked Will. Jack glanced at him with slight anger for kissing his wife. Jack paced back and forth. Ivy intently watched him, and a giant grin crossed her face.

"Why don't we go look for John? More than likely, we can blast those scurvy dogs' asses down to hell. They're already half way there," Ivy finished. Jack smiled at the thought of that. He glanced at everyone questionably.

"Agreed," he answered. "Head back to The Pearl. Grab any weapons, gunpowder, and bullets you can find. We're going get rid of John, once and for all."

----------------------------------------------

"Finally, getting back into the action!" Ragetti said with excitement, coming off The Pearl. Ragetti and Pintel ran ahead, yelling, and waving their pistols.

"I think this is yours, Captain," Elizabeth said, handing Jack his hat. He put it on, and walked with his crew. Ivy followed slowly behind them, and chuckled an almost evil laugh.

They made their way past a cliff, with a strange marking on it. Ivy nervously glanced at it.

As everyone stared at the marking, she remarked, "If ya all be done lookin' at rocks, we should keep moving. I think we should go this way."

More and more carvings appeared on cliffs and boulders.

"Can't we rest for some time?" Pintel complained.

"Aye, go ahead. Oh, and Gibbs, pass the rum," Jack ordered. As they all sat down, Ivy began glancing feverishly at the sky and Jack. Back and forth, back and forth she kept looking until she slammed onto the ground.

"Are you alright, Ivy?" Bill wondered. Ivy looked at him, then Jack, then the edge of a cliff, where her gaze was stolen. She looked back at Bill, and smiled grimly.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine," she answered. She glanced back at the cliff. "I'll be right back." And Ivy was gone.

"I wonder where she wandered off to," remarked Grant. Just as Jack was about to answer, an evil laugh echoed through the desert.

"Jack Sparrow! I've finally got you in my grasp!" Sand whirled in front of them, and dark figures appeared in the storm. All became quiet. The sand floated away, and John and his crew stood there, pistols loaded. "Ello, brother!"

"How did find us?" Jack questioned.

"Oh. After Jones got you down here, all you had to do is follow the carvings. And that's exactly what you did."

"But I did not decide to follow them. Ivy led the way…." Jack sat in silence, understanding how John had found them. Ivy came out from behind John, tears forming in her eyes.

"My darling little Ivy tricked you. Smart, isn't she?"

"How could you, Ivy? I thought you still had feelings for me," Jack mumbled sadly. Elizabeth stared at Jack in shock.

With tears in Ivy's eyes, she answered, "I did love you once. But that day you left and never came back until I was killed, showed that your love for me had vanished. I lied to you, yes. But it was the only way I could attract your attention. And I followed you back to your crew, but you did nothing. That was your own fault. Obviously, you still had feelings for me, or you wouldn't have let me stay after I said something about Lizzie, over there."

"You see Jack, you can't win. As Ivy as my wife, and Jones by our side, nothing, not even you, the infamous Jack Sparrow, can stop us. Boys, bind them!" The crew bound them up, and pushed them along.

So ashamed of himself, as they dragged him along, Jack couldn't look up.


	15. Guess Who's Back

Jack coughed dirt from his dry lungs. He glanced at the sky, which had lost its blue glow. Thunder clapped, and lightning lit the sky. Dark clouds curled, and a heavy wind blew dust into Jack's eyes.

"What's going on, John?!" Grant shouted over the wind.

"We're getting close," he answered.

"Close to what?" Bill questioned. John smiled grimly.

"You'll see," he replied. They soon came across a river. John looked down to Jack, still being dragged. He grabbed his shirt, and hung him over the river.

"Here brother, have a drink!" John forced Jack's head into the river, not letting him come up to breathe.

"Jack! Oh no, stop it! You'll drown him!" Elizabeth yelled, making tears in the process. John smiled at her.

"That's the point. Besides, aren't you mad at Jack for keeping the secret of Ivy and him away from you?" John chuckled evilly. Elizabeth looked down in sorrow.

Jack finally opened his eyes. He tried to pull away from John, but he was too weak. Rocks and shells scrapped his face, and blood flowed down the river. Suddenly, Jack came up with an idea. He would do exactly what John said to do.

Quickly, he began slurping water in, letting it refresh his body. Jack grabbed the mud at the bottom of the shallow river, and with his last breath, he pushed up, forcing John backwards onto the ground. John quickly stood up, signaling to his crew not to interfere.

"So. You like play rough, do you brother? I can play rough!" John shouted, busting into full speed. He slammed into Jack, making both of them fall into the river. They rustled around in the water, fists going this way, and that. Finally, the both stood up. John pulled out his cutlass.

"You're not very smart, are ya John?" Jack asked.

"Why do you say that?" he replied.

Jack smirked, and pulled out his cutlass, the one John forgot to take away from him. As their cutlasses clashed, John's crew started cheering for him. Elizabeth frowned.

"Come on John! Kick his ass!" Ivy yelled. That did it.

"Go Jack! Come on! You can fight this mutinous brother!" Elizabeth shouted. Gibbs, Grant, and Bill started cheering as well. Eventually, the others joined in.

It was an all out brawl. Jack finally got a lucky hit, and John's cutlass fell in the river. As he picked it back up, Jack had his pistol pointed at John's head. John frowned.

"You cheated," he remarked.

Jack smiled, and said, "Pirate." Will chuckled as he thought of the first time he'd met Jack.

"Enough!!!!" A voice boomed. A sand tornado formed, and was heading right for them. As John's crew ran, everyone else hit the ground, as an earthquake started to occur.

"Bloody cowards," Ivy mumbled.

Jack ran towards Elizabeth, and held her tightly. The earthquake stopped, and so did the tornado. As the dust started to settle, a figure formed a shadow.

"Have you brought Sparrow, John-ah?"

"Aye sir," John replied to the unknown voice.

The dust still floating about, the figure stepped forwards. Then, he came at a brisk pace. Jack stared in fear. The footsteps faded.

"Captain?" John asked.

The footsteps came again, and the unknown figure snorted and chuckled. The shadow stood in front of Jack and Elizabeth.

"Finally, Jack Sparrow. We meet again-ah! But this time, I have the advantage."

The dust finally settled, and there stood the person who Jack feared.

Davy Jones.


	16. One Frightening Decision

Jack awoken, his head spinning. He rubbed his head, and felt a bump. He guessed that he'd been knocked out by John or Ivy. He glanced around the dim room. Obviously, they took Bill, Grant, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti. But one thing he didn't understand. They took Will, but not him.

Elizabeth lay beside him, still unconscious. He gently kissed her lips. She grunted and finally woke up. She also rubbed her head, and glanced around the room.

"Where are the others?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure, luv," he answered. Jack looked at her with such longing, yet, sorrowful eyes. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Finally, the silence was broken. "Ummm, Elizabeth….I….I am truly sorry I kept that from you. It was wrong of me. I've should have told you that….that Ivy and I…had a past engagement."

Elizabeth said nothing. All she did was look down.

"I know you must be angry at me, Elizabeth…."

She stared at him. "You lied to me. You said she was your friend." She looked down again. "Why did I believe you? How could I believe you? You're a pirate." A tear danced down her cheek, and onto the floor.

"Well know you know how I felt when I saw you kiss Will."

"But I told you that it was comforting kiss!" Elizabeth shouted, their voices growing louder.

"And I told you that I loved you!!!!" Jack yelled. Elizabeth became quiet, and staggered backwards. "Yes, I was going to marry her. But then she died. And I found another woman, more beautiful than moonlight on the sea," Jack said, his voice growing softer. "But she loved another, until I told her how I felt, and she loved me back. But now, I think that woman is gone," he finished.

He walked to a corner, and laid down on the stone floor in silence. He stared at the wall. Elizabeth stared him.

"But…she's right here. With you. Where she belongs…." she trailed off. Jack soon felt a hand turning his shoulder so that he was lying on his back. Elizabeth sat right next to him, and put her hand on his cheek. The longing look returned in his eyes, and Elizabeth read them.

She slowly leaned down, and kissed him ever so slightly, until Jack finally gave in. They kissed passionately, holding onto each other tightly.

Suddenly, the dungeon door rattled, and Ivy slammed in.

"Time to go, lovebirds," she remarked. Ivy quickly bound them, and led them down a corridor.

They came out onto a bridge, and tall trees swallowed the sun. Elizabeth fearfully tucked her head into Jack's chest. Jack knew what was wrong.

There, on the long branches, hung John's crew, swaying in the breeze. Jack guessed this was their consequence for running off when danger approached them.

They made their way through many doors and passages. Jack assumed that this was Jones' castle. They finally made their way into a large room with a throne.

Davy sat upon it. John was by his side, and all the others were chained up, sitting on a table, except Will was no where in sight.

Jack came close to Elizabeth, making sure she wouldn't leave his side. But of course, Ivy noticed this, and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms, and dragged her away from him.

"Let go of her Hawk!" Jack spat. Ivy looked at him.

"Calling me by my last name, are we? Well, my old last name, anyways. I'm not Ivy Hawk, I'm Ivy Sparrow, if you remember what John said, you bloody twit," she spat back.

Jack was about to sprint towards her, but Davy stood right in his way.

"So Sparrow. What have you been up to?" Jones questioned.

"Nothing much, mate. Just sailing around, and…stuff," Jack spoke nervously. Davy paused.

"So. Do ya why you're down here-ah?"

"Actually, I do. John told me that you wanted the blood of famous pirates, so they can rid of this curse you've put upon them." Davy paused again. Then a big grin came across his face.

"Of course, of course," Jones reassured Jack. Jack looked at him curiously.

"Ya know-ah. I've been thinkin. Since I'm down here, no one can save the lost and dieing. So, I've taken in consideration that I need someone I can give that power to."

Jack looked some what frightened, and John looked eager. Davy looked at Jack's expression and laughed.

"Don't worry Sparrow. It's not you. But it is one you know very well. I think this man has power, and with my power added to his determination, nothing can stop him from sailing the seas. I think I've chosen the right one-ah."

John was looking so prideful, he almost gleamed.

"So, who is it?" Jack questioned.

They all heard footsteps and chains coming from an east corridor. The doors slammed open.

"There he is now. My best decision," Jones smiled.

And there stood Will, the look of sea upon him, once again. 


	17. Reasons

"What?!?!" John yelled in fury. "I was going to carry on your legacy!! I was going to be feared by all!!! Why are you choosing him!?" Jones glanced at him annoyed. He staggered towards him.

"Because, Mr. Sparrow, you are nothing but a coward. Making your crew do your dirty work; you don't deserve to be a Captain!" he finished. John slumped down. Jones turned to Will and smiled.

"Come here, me boy," Jones chuckled. Will slowly came upon Jones, chains racking the floor.

"Those won't be necessary," Jones said, unlocking Will's chains from his wrists and feet. Will looked up at Davy.

"When shall I set sail, Captain?" Will asked.

"Very soon," he replied. Jones looked at Jack. "All I need is a little something," Jones smiled widely, staring at Jack's hand. John read Jones' face and jumped in front of him.

"You can't possibly use my brother! He's worse then me!" John insulted. Jones was about to say something, but then: "We had a deal Jones! I bring Jack down here, and you get rid of this curse, and let me take your stead!" Davy busted.

"And why do you think I wanted Jack down here-ah?! I knew he would bring the people that cared for him down here, and something else very valuable!" he shouted.

"You mean…" John trailed off.

"Yes! I used you to get Jack down here. I made up, and gave ye that curse!! Do ya really think I'd use a blighter like you to take my stead?! I'm not even using young Turner over there!!!" Will stared in rage. "And now, Mister Sparrow, you are going to Hell without any question!!!" Jones pulled out his cutlass, and stabbed John strait through his heart.

John fell to the floor, his eyes staring lifelessly. Jack stared in grief as a dark menacing hole appeared on the floor. It grew in size, until John's body fell through it.

As the hole started to shrink, Ivy glanced feverously at Jack, and at the hole. Ivy ran towards Jack, kissed him passionately, and ran towards the hole.

Within a blink of an eye, Ivy, and the dark hole, were gone.

Jones stared at Jack with a menacing look that pierced through Jack's soul.

"Come here, Sparrow!!!" Jones spat. As Jack stood up, Elizabeth tried to hold him back. Jack nodded no, and Elizabeth let go. A tear slipped down her cheek, and Gibbs put his arm around her.

"Jack, give me your hand-ah!"

"If your wondering if said beastie is still after me, don't. It's dead," Jack remarked.

"I know you do not bear the Black Spot, Sparrow! Now give me your hand!" Jones grabbed Jack's outreached hand, and smiled. "You know Sparrow, I thought you would figure out why I wanted ye down here," Jones chuckled. Jack frowned, and Jones quickly slipped a ring off his hand.

"Now, I can rule the seas once more!" he shouted. As soon as Jack saw a blue flash, he knew what Jones was up to. He wanted the ring, the ring that could heal anything, so he could get his heart back. The ring worked for him because love is what caused him so much pain.

Jones held up the ring, and held up his limp heart. Jones was laughing evilly as his heart started beating again. Suddenly, Will swiped the heart away from Jones, and held it up.

"Now I control the seas, and the Locker!!!" Will shouted.

"What!?! Nooooo!!!" Jones yelled. Will smiled at Davy, and made another dark menacing hole appear beneath him.

With shouts of terror, Jones fell into Hell, never to sail the seas again…...or so they thought.

Harsh winds blew the roof off the castle. Will floated on top of a tornado. He smiled malevolently.

"Now there's only one thing I want now," he shouted. He glanced at all their terrified faces, including Elizabeth's tear filled eyes. Finally, Will spoke.

"Sparrow." 


	18. Destruction and Goodbyes

Elizabeth had to do something. She couldn't let Will hurt Jack. Last time was too close of a call. She pulled out her cutlass, and headed towards Jack. Jack saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Elizabeth, no! I can handle this!" he shouted over the small tornado. Elizabeth refused his order and came beside him.

"No. I'm your wife, and shall stay by your side no matter what," she answered. Jack admired her bravery, but uncertainty crossed his face. If she was hurt, it was his fault. Jack stared into her eyes and nodded. He then pulled out his pistol, and handed it to her. Elizabeth looked in confusion because she knew it only had one shot left.

"When the time is right, don't miss," Jack ordered gently. Elizabeth hesitated until a table flew in the air and knocked Jack down. Her fury decided to accept Jack's order.

"Come on, Sparrow! You can do better than that!" Will shouted. The tornado died, and Will sat on the ground, and closed his eyes. Jack sat up, and stared in confusion.

"Uhh, Capt'n. Look," Gibbs spoke shakily. The walls of the castle crumbled, and a vast desert spread all around them. The ground started to rumble, and Jack quickly sprang into action.

He ran to Will, cutlass in hand, and was about to swing. Will silently and surprisingly sprang up, and countered Jack's attack.

A column of rock shot upward, with Jack on it. Several rock columns sprang up. Jack started hoping across them like stepping stones. Will appeared on the last one that had come up.

As they skipped on the columns, and clashed their swords together, Elizabeth was running across the desert, following Jack and Will carefully. All Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Grant, and Bill could do was watch, and pray.

Jack got another lucky hit and Will's cutlass went strait into the sand. Jack smirked until Will hopped onto another, yet higher, column. He smiled, and waved his hand. Jack looked at him quizzically.

Jack stepped onto another column, but as soon as he did, the column sank into the ground. Fortunately, Jack stepped onto another, but every single one sank as he stepped onto it. He made his decision, and with a last leap, he stabbed his cutlass into the larger column.

Taking out a dagger, Jack scaled up the side of the column. As soon as he reached the top, Will knocked his weapons over the side. Jack grew angry, and gave Will an uppercut.

Will slightly staggered backwards, and fire raged in his eyes. Once again, rock columns rose from the ground. But this time, the shot up and down so fast, you could barely see them.

Elizabeth was still running, trying to get a good aim.

"Aren't you tired, Sparrow? Don't you just want to go to sleep, and forget everything including Elizabeth?" Will actually chanted softly. Jack stared into his eyes, and felt his own eyes getting heavy. Will kept on chanting.

Just as Jack was about to fall into his trance, Will said, "You'll feel much better, and I can have Elizabeth back."

Memories flashed in Jack's mind of him and Elizabeth. His imagination became his nightmare, as he saw what he feared more than Davy Jones or Hell; Elizabeth dying.

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he awoke with anger. Jack staggered upwards, till he was face to face with Will. Will looked confused and furious.

"How did you awaken from the trance?!" he shouted, and held the heart in his hand. He continued, "I have the heart, so I control the Locker!! How did this happen!?!" The columns disappeared into the ground with great force, and the ground shook furiously.

Jack stared down at Elizabeth. She stared back, and saw the twinkle in his eye. It was time. Will, still holding the heart in his hand, drilled his gaze strait into Jack. Jack stared right back at him. All went silent.

Jack smiled, touched the heart slightly, and remarked, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Right after he spoke, a shot rang out. Blood flowed down Will's arm.

Elizabeth shot the heart.

Will threw down the heart, and started laughing madly. Then he smiled at Jack.

"Do you really think that destroying the heart will release me from this power," he chuckled and nodded. "Not this time, Sparrow." Will quickly backhanded Jack, and Jack grabbed hold of the edge of the column.

Fingers slipping, Jack yelled, "I love you, Elizabeth. Remember that, luv."

Will shook his head again, and pressed down his weight onto Jack's fingers. Elizabeth shrieked in terror that she was about to loose the man she loved. Then, another shot rang out.

It blew right through Will, and blood splattered onto Jack's face. Will's face froze in shock, and he fell off the column. The rock column slowly made its way down, back into the earth, and Jack plopped into the sand, rubbing his fingers. He stood up, and walked up to Will.

Will's eyes froze open, his body running cold. Death had come upon him. Jack, with a somewhat sorrowful look, pulled Will's eyelids gently shut.

"You were a brave and witty man, William. I shall never forget you," Jack spoke solemnly. Jack pulled off his hat, and placed it on Will's chest. He turned and looked at Elizabeth.

"You did the right thing, luv. Do not wallow in grief. I'm glad I put two bullets in the pistol, instead of one. It saved me life," Jack smiled softly. "You saved my life."

Elizabeth looked at him in sorrow. "But I did not kill him," she explained. Jack looked very confused.

Bill came up behind her. He looked down, afraid to meet Jack's eyes. Jack's eyes widened.

"Bootstrap? Bill? You killed your son?" he asked with astonishment. Bill finally looked up.

"I had to, Jack. I couldn't let William kill a man with a wife; a good friend. I couldn't let him live with his own malevolence," Bill smiled small. Jack smiled gratefully.

"Thanks mate," Jack replied. Grant and Gibbs came up to Jack, one putting their hand on each of Jack's shoulder.

"You did good, son," Grant complimented.

"Well done, Capt'n!" Gibbs congratulated. Pintel and Ragetti ran up towards Jack, laughing happily.

"Good job, sir!" they saluted simultaneously. Jack came up to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Thank you, luv. I couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled and said, "You're very welcome, Jack." She gently kissed his lips, and pulled back very slowly. Jack smiled, his gold and silver teeth gleaming, and blushed.

All of a sudden, the ground shook ferociously. Canyons and mountains of solid rock came crumbling down, and the ground broke into portions and collapsed down into darkness.

"The Locker is being destroyed!!! We must get out with much haste!!!" Grant shouted.

"But why, father?!" Jack replied.

"Now that the heart and its owners are dead, the Locker is being remade. Soon, a new heir will rise and become the next, as you would say, Davy Jones. We must get out before the Locker claims us as well!" Grant explained. Everyone looked at Jack.

"Well, come on! Let's get out of here! Run!" he ordered.

"To where, Capt'n?!" Gibbs asked.

"To the Pearl, of course! Come on! Run!!" Jack soon started running in the opposite direction. The others looked at each other in confusion, but they followed their Captain anyways. Grant frowned sadly, and followed slowly behind.

To their astonishment, The Pearl was back together, mast, sails, and all. Even the Jolly Roger flag was waving freely. They all came on deck, ready to somehow ride the whirlpool back up.

Jack read their faces and replied, "Wondering how The Pearl is back, aye? When I touched the heart, I had control over some of the Locker. Luckily, I put The Pearl back together. And, I managed to whip up this." Jack pulled out a glowing bottle from a bucket hanging from the main mast.

"What is it?" Elizabeth questioned.

"This, my friends, will make a whirlpool that will shoot upwards, and send us out of the Locker!" Elizabeth smiled at him, proud.

Grant frowned, and climbed off the ship. Jack looked over the side in sadness.

"What are you doing dad? Hurry, we've got to leave," Jack called out to him.

"No Jack. I need to stay here. I have nothing for me up there. You have your own life. Go on, and live it to the fullest," he answered. "You will carry on the Sparrow legacy, son. And hopefully, your children will too." Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other shyly.

Bill soon climbed off himself.

"I'm staying down here too, Jack. Now that the Turner family has ended, there is nothing for me on the surface. You're a good man, Jack. Don't be forgettin' it."

"Alright then. Say hello to John, Ivy, and Will for me, will ya?" Jack asked.

Bill nodded, and replied, "Aye."

Jack opened the bottle, and before he poured the liquid into the water, Grant remarked, "Oh, and Jack; I'd like you to meet someone before you go."

Jack stared across the desert, and soon came a beautiful woman. Her dark, black, shimmering hair flowed in the wind, and her radiant, hazel eyes twinkled. Her smile brightened as she stared at Jack, while standing next to Grant.

"Son, meet Catharine Sparrow; your mother," said Grant.

Jack stared at her with the happiest and most satisfied face. Tears of joy endlessly flowed from his gleaming eyes.

The only words she spoke were, "I love you Jack." That's all that he needed.

He poured the glowing liquid into the river. As the whirlpool formed underneath them, Bill, Grant, and Catharine waved goodbye. All Jack could do, as the whirlpool shot upwards, was wave back, wishing them good luck.

Elizabeth curled her arm around him, and said, "Do not wallow in grief. They did the right thing."

Jack laid his head on top hers, and answered, "I know, luv. I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I wrote this way before AWE, so that's why they got out of the Locker like that, and Jack's mother died at birth. In AWE, they filp the ship to get out of the Locker, and Jack knew his mother until Teague showed him her shrunken head (saying that she's dead, duh.) Just explaining so you're not confused:) Almost done! 


	19. Voyage to Tortuga

Note: Don't be sad! You'll see Will again eventually...whoops. smacks myself I shouldn't have told you that...oh well! Happy chapter:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn peeked over the ocean. Jack's eyes were still filled with emptiness. So much had happened the day before.

John and Jones dying; Ivy kissing him, then going willingly to Hell; Will dying; His father and Bill staying in the collapsing Locker; and seeing his mother for the first, and last time.

A headache pounded his forehead. He held it with agony. He felt a hand gently being placed on his shoulder. He looked back, and smiled softy.

Elizabeth handed him a bottle of rum. She came up beside him, and they both stared out at the sunrise.

"What's on your mind, Jack?" she asked.

"So many things, luv," he replied flatly. He then looked at Elizabeth, and grew in sorrow. A tear had left its trail along her cheek. "You know, Will was a good man. I really hated to see him go." He continued to stare at her.

'She looks so beautiful, yet so sad.' Jack thought to himself. Another tear made its way down her cheek. "Do you still love him, Elizabeth?" he asked.

She glanced quickly at him, then back out to sunrise. A few moments passed, and her face fell into her hands. She sobbed quietly, and Jack wrapped his arms around her, cradling her in them. She finally replied.

"I think….part of my heart will always be with him…." she trailed off. Jack offered her a drink from his bottle, and she took it gratefully.

They both slowly slid downwards, and sat on the deck, Jack's arms still around her. She gulped some rum down, and she set the bottle down next to her. Suddenly, she pushed Jack over onto his back, and pinned him down.

She laughed with giddy, and smiled widely. Jack looked at her with great confusion. Elizabeth read his face, and laughed again.

"A part of my heart may be still with him, but the rest of it belongs to you. I love you so much," she said. She leaned in to kiss him, but pulled away suddenly.

She continued, "You know that I'm strong. And probably stronger than you." Jack looked at her playful smile, and realized that she was challenging him. He smiled back.

"Oh really, Misses Sparrow?" he said, grabbing her wrists. She smiled openly with shock. "Let's see then."

Jack rolled until she was on her back. She did the same. They rolled all over the deck, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Gibbs came above the deck, and watched in a weird stare. Jack and Elizabeth stopped, and stared right back. Gibbs shook his head, and went back below deck.

As soon as he was gone, they busted into laughter. Elizabeth laughed so much, her arms gave out, and her head landed on Jack's chest. They both breathed in heavy, still giggling happily every other breath. Elizabeth looked up at Jack. She smiled playfully again.

"Looks like I win," she remarked. Jack slightly sat up, and looked at her.

"Looks that way, luv," he answered. Elizabeth gave one last chuckle, and Jack leaned in and kissed her.

They were soon interrupted by Pintel.

"Capt'n! We're approaching Tortuga!" he shouted. Jack and Elizabeth quickly stood up, still smiling.

"Ah! Tortuga! How I've missed that port!" Jack said with glee.

As they made port, Jack looked at Elizabeth with some guilt.

"I know you've only been here once or twice, luv. Do you mind if we stop at, say, every bar in town?"

Elizabeth stared at him, and he waited eagerly.

"No," she said, and Jack looked down, "Not alone anyways! Come on!" She quickly, and excitedly grabbed his hand.

Jack laughed as she pulled him off the Pearl, down the dock, and into the town.


	20. Unexpected

After their third bar visit, Jack and Gibbs had their arms around each other, holding each other up.

"What fun this has been, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Aye, Capt'n!!" he answered. Pinetl and Ragetti came running up, laughing drunkenly.

"We're going to another bar Captain! Is that okay?" Pintel asked much louder than he needed to.

"Of course mates!" Jack replied. Pintel and Ragetti quickly ran off, and Jack looked behind him.

"Are you coming, luv?" he asked.

"Aye Captain!" And there was Elizabeth, running drunkenly from behind a building. Jack and Gibbs stopped to wait for her.

"I'm coming mates! No worries!" She took a wrong step, and ran into a barrel. The barrel made a chain reaction of many other barrels. Jack watched them collide carefully, and then realized their destination. A drunk, Chinese pirate, sat near a full barrel of spice rum.

"Oh bugger," Jack mumbled. He watched in horror as the rum barrel busted, and the pirate became soaked. Jack stared at Elizabeth.

She said with a drunk smile on her face, "Haha…rum soaked pirate!" Jack guessed that she has never been this drunk before.

The furious pirate stood up, and ran to Elizabeth.

"Alright, you damn wench," he said, raising his cutlass, "feel the sting of my blade!" Jack countered his attack at his wife. Their swords clanked, and Jack finally knocked the Chinese pirate down, back into the pool of rum. His face turned red.

"Do you know who I am?!" the pirate shouted. "I…am Captain Sao Feng!!! **(A)** And I will not be treated this way!!" Jack stood there, cutlass in hand. Jack's tattoo caught the pirate's gaze. He smiled, showing his brown, rotting teeth. He chuckled. "Wait till Kali Tahn hears about this!"

Gibbs looked horrified. Jack became wide eyed, and tilted his head slightly. Elizabeth finally came out of her drunkenness, and just stared at the pirate.

"You're coming with me, Sparrow," Sao Feng ordered.

"Ah, and how will ya do that?" Jack smiled. The pirate chuckled again. He then whistled, and his crew came behind them, binding them up. Jack's smile faded. They heard yells of fear coming from behind, and there was Pintel and Ragetti, held against their will.

"Why do you want Jack, Mister Feng?" Elizabeth asked, growing in anger. The pirate looked at her, up and down. He smiled widely.

"Maybe," he said, coming closer to Elizabeth, "a wench, to satisfy my lust." Elizabeth frowned in disgust.

"Never!" Elizabeth spat in reply. The pirate frowned.

"Very well then. ??!**(B)**" He shouted.

His crew did as he said. They dragged them away.

Soon, they all felt stone against their backs, and shackles attached to their wrists.

A ray of light peeked into the room as Sao Feng opened the dungeon door to speak.

"Kali Tahn will visit you in two days. Have a nice rest ??.**(B)**" He laughed, slamming the door behind him.

Soon, everything became dark and silent, until a voice interrupted the quietness.

"Nice to see you again, Sparrow. Think you can get me out of here, old captain?" Jack knew immediately who it was.

Hector Barbossa.

------------------------------------------------------------

**(A)** I wrote the AoJS series in place of AWE. So, technically, AWE never happened. That's why Sao Feng is not dead, and blah blah blah...

**(B)** That's supposed to be Chinese, but since this site doesn't keep the Chinese symbols in the writing, along with the Notepad, they will appear as such. (ex.!? )

Translations:

1. Take them away! Quickly!

2. bastards


	21. A New Ally, Enemy, And Beginning

"Barbossa?!" Gibbs asked. Jack stayed silent.

"Yes. Do ya have a problem with that?!" Barbossa spat.

"I thought we left you in the Locker when we saved Jack. Remember? The Kraken?" Gibbs questioned. Elizabeth slightly bowed her head at that memory. Still, no one knew what she had done to Jack, except for, of course, Jack, and Will, who is now dead.

"Well, luckily, I got out. Remember that Norrington fellow? He went after all of you. He got down in the Locker after you guys left. I told him that there was one way out, but I said I didn't know." Barbossa chuckled. "Of course I lied. I used his ship to get out of the Locker, and left him there."**(A)**

"How could you?!" Elizabeth suddenly questioned.

"Excuse me miss, but I had no choice. Norrington and Lord Beckett were working with Davy Jones. And then they were going to hunt all the free pirates of the seas. I couldn't let that happen! So, I left both of them down there." Gibbs looked at Jack. "Then Jones needed your ring, after Miss Swann stabbed his heart."

Everyone went silent. Dawn's light broke through the bared window. Barbossa glanced around the room.

"Where is young Turner?" he asked.

"He passed away a few days ago," Jack finally spoke. Barbossa was silent.

Then: "So what about Bootstrap? And your father, Grant, Jack?" Jack stared at him.

"Bootstrap stayed in the Locker after Will died. It was his choice. How do you know about my father?" Jack questioned. Barbossa grinned.

"We spent some time together in the Locker. I then let him come upon Norrington's ship. Then," Barbossa's face darkened, " we were attacked by some man named Silver Bones. He took your father, but I escaped. A week later, I was captured by Sao Feng. Now I'm here, with you failures."

"My father was in the Locker when we left?" Jack asked again.

"Aye."

"That means he was dead. Jack, do ye understand what Barbossa has done for ya? I'm afraid to say it Capt'n, but you owe him," Gibbs explained. Barbossa smiled until he saw Pintel and Ragetti on the other wall.

"What are you two still doing with Jack?" He asked them. "I thought that you two said, when you marooned me, once you got out of the Locker you would take the Pearl and come back for me."

Pintel shrugged and Ragetti stuttered, "W-w-well we thought about it, but I guess we wanted to stay with Capt'n Jack." Barbossa shot them a slight glare of anger.

"So, do you have a plan, mate?" Jack asked Barbossa.

"Of course I do," he answered. Then, surprisingly, he stood up. "I'm not shackled."

Elizabeth stared in shock. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a very small dagger. "Here, let me see your shackles, Jack," he said. Barbossa held out his hands, covered in cuts. He saw Jack staring at them. He chuckled. "Don't worry Jack. These are only here because I tried to pick a lock I couldn't see." Jack let Barbossa unshackle everybody, until he came to Elizabeth.

"I'll unshackle her mate," he ordered. Barbossa hesitated as he thought why Jack wanted to unshackle her. Finally, he handed Jack the dagger, and Jack carefully picked Elizabeth's lock free. She jumped up, and clung to him.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Of course, luv," he answered.

"Good." She leaned in, and kissed him hard. She was so glad she was back in his arms. When they stopped, Barbossa couldn't help but stare. Jack suddenly felt awkward, and went to the door.

"Hey, look! They left the door unlocked!" he exclaimed.

Jack opened the door, but before he stepped out, Barbossa shouted, "Wait!" Jack stopped in his tracks.

Barbossa threw a rock out the door, and two sharp, long swords came down, and sliced the solid rock into thirds. Jack stared in amazement, then looked at Barbossa and smiled.

"Yer a diamond, mate." Barbossa shot Jack a sharp glance.

"Do ya not know who yer messin' with?! Kali Tahn is a most dangerous woman. She has powers; powers that you could not even think of. Take for example, if she wanted to, she could flick her wrist, and bring the Kraken back to life; not to mention control it. She can stop a man's heart with a blink of her eye. But she never does that."

"Why not?" asked Pintel.

"Because, she likes challenge. She doesn't take the easy way out. She likes a worthy opponent." Barbossa looked at Jack. "She wants to fight the best pirate so she can earn the recognition and glory of being the best pirate alive. Did Feng seem, in any way, interested in your tattoo, Jack?"

Jack looked at his wrist and remembered the smile of Captain Sao Feng when he saw his tattoo.

"Yes," Jack whispered.

"So, Kali wants Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, she wants to fight him, and win," Barbossa replied.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She ran up to Jack. "You can't, Jack! What if she is more powerful? What if….she wins?" Worry filled Elizabeth's hazel eyes. Jack smiled slightly.

"Just hope the Locker is already remade," he told her.

"So, I've got a new enemy, aye?" Jack questioned.

"Aye," Gibbs answered. "A new enemy."

"And a new ally," Barbossa added in. Jack looked at him questionably. "I can't find Kali and Sao by myself, and leave you to rot in this cell, now can I?" Jack smiled.

"So, a new ally, and a new enemy," he said.

"It's a new journey. A new beginning," Elizabeth cut in.

"So, will anyone go find Kali and Feng with me, so we can save the seas, once again?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Elizabeth agreed.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"Aye," answered Gibbs.

"Aye," Pintel and Ragetti agreed simultaneously.

"Alright then, let's go," added Jack.

The Pearl soon started to set sail. The wind flowed through the pitch black sails. Everything was prepared for the long journey Jack Sparrow had in front of him. The waves would carry them to distant waters. Asian waters. The wind will be their guide to their destination. They were heading for Singapore.

_ El Fin _

_-------------------------------------------_

So, did ya like it? Go ahead an started reading Adventures of Jack Sparrow: Kail Tahn's fury! Hope you enjoyed:D

**(A)** Can't remember how exactly Barbossa got himself and the ship out. Sorry. lol.


End file.
